Anna Trebunskaya
| died= | hometown= Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | partner= 2: Jerry Rice (2nd) 5: Albert Reed (11th) 6: Steve Guttenberg (10th) 9: Chuck Liddell (11th) 10: Evan Lysacek (2nd) 11: Kurt Warner (5th) 12: Sugar Ray Leonard (9th) 13: Carson Kressley (8th) 14: Jack Wagner (11th) 15: Drew Lachey (11th) 21: Gary Busey (10th) }} Anna Trebunskaya was a professional dancer in Dancing with the Stars. Personal Life Anna Trebunskaya was born 28 December 1980 in Chelyabinsk, Russia. Her parents, Oleg Trebunski and Irina Trebunskaya, owned a dance studio and were professional ballroom dancers. Having begun dancing at the age of six, their daughter entered and won her first competition when she was seven. She moved to the United States with her parents when she was seventeen years old. Trebunskaya resides in California. She and her mother own a dance studio in Hermosa Beach, California. In October 2012, after nine years of marriage, Trebunskaya and dancer Jonathan Roberts announced that they had separated and planned to divorce. Trebunskaya subsequently began a relationship with actor Nevin Millan. She gave birth to their daughter, Amalya Millan, on 18 January 2014. The couple became engaged in January 2016. They announced 15 March 2017 that they were expecting their second child. Their son, Kaspyan, was born 2 September 2017. Career Professional Ballroom Competitions In 2007, Trebunskaya and her partner Pavlo Barsuk took 6th place at the International Latin finals in America's Ballroom Challenge. Over the next several years, she continued to garner the attention of the ballroom community through a series of similar successes. Dancing with the Stars In Season 2, she partnered football star Jerry Rice and together they came in second to pop star Drew Lachey and Cheryl Burke. Trebunskaya and her husband Jonathan Roberts also performed together on results shows in its first three seasons. Trebunskaya returned to Dancing with the Stars for its fifth season and her celebrity partner was model Albert Reed. They were the second couple eliminated from the competition. Trebunskaya competed on Season 6 of Dancing with the Stars and her celebrity partner was actor Steve Guttenberg. She and Guttenberg were the third couple to be eliminated. In Season 9, her partner was UFC fighter Chuck Liddell. She and Liddell were the sixth couple to be eliminated. In Season 10, she competed with US Olympic Figure Skating Gold Medalist Evan Lysacek. They finished in second place to pop star Nicole Scherzinger and Derek Hough. In Season 11, Trebunskaya partnered football quarterback Kurt Warner. They placed fifth overall and were the eighth couple eliminated. For the twelfth season, Trebunskaya was partnered with boxing legend, Sugar Ray Leonard. They were the third couple eliminated. For the thirteenth season, Trebunskaya was partnered with fashion guru Carson Kressley. They were the fifth couple eliminated. In Season 14, she was partnered with soap opera star Jack Wagner. They were the second couple eliminated from the competition. For Season 15, she was partnered with season 2 winner Drew Lachey; they were eliminated in week 3 of competition on a double elimination week. On 2 September 2015, Trebunskaya was announced as returning pro for season 21 after a five-season hiatus. She was paired with actor Gary Busey. They were eliminated on Week 4 and finished in tenth place. Dancing with the Stars 2 Anna was partnered with Jerry Rice. Placed 2nd. Scores Jerry-Anna-Promo1.jpg Jerry-Rice-Promo.jpg Dancing with the Stars 5 Anna was partnered with Albert Reed. Placed 11th. Scores Albert-Anna-Promo5.jpg Albert-Anna-Promo5-1.jpg Anna_Trebunskaya_5.jpg Dancing with the Stars 6 Anna was partnered with Steve Guttenberg. Placed 10th. Scores Steve-Anna-Promo6.jpg Anna_Trebunskaya_6.jpg Dancing with the Stars 9 Anna was partnered with Chuck Liddell. Placed 11th. Scores * Score was awarded by stand in judge Baz Luhrmann. Chuck-Anna-Promo9.jpg Anna_Trebunskaya_9.jpg Dancing with the Stars 10 Anna was partnered with Evan Lysacek. Placed 2nd. Scores * For Week 4 there was a technical and performance score. Evan-Anna-Promo10.jpg Anna_Trebunskaya_10.jpg Dancing with the Stars 11 Anna was partnered with Kurt Warner. Paced 5th. Scores * For Week 4 there were scores for both Technique and Performance. Kurt-Anna-Promo11.jpg Dancing with the Stars 12 Anna was partnered with Sugar Ray Leonard. Placed 9th. Scores Sugar_Ray_Leonard-Anna-Promo12.jpg SugarRay-Anna-Promo12.jpg Anna_Trebunskaya_12.jpg Dancing with the Stars 13 Anna was partnered with Carson Kressley. Placed 8th. Scores Carson-Anna-Promo13.jpg Anna-trebunskaya.jpg Dancing with the Stars 14 Anna was partnered with Jack Wagner. Placed 11th. Scores Jack-Anna-Promo14.jpg Anna_Trebunskaya_14.jpg Dancing with the Stars 15 Anna was partnered with Drew Lachey. Placed 11th. Scores Drew-Anna-Promo15.jpg Drew-Anna-Promo15-1.jpg Drew-Anna-Promo15-2.jpg Anna_Trebunskaya_15.jpg Dancing with the Stars 21 Anna was partnered with Gary Busey. Placed 10th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Alfonso Ribeiro. Gary-Anna-Promo21.jpg Gary-Anna-2.jpg Anna_Trebunskaya_21.jpg Trivia * Anna only received 10s in coincidentally, Season 10. (if not including the 10 from Emmitt Smith in its successor, Season 11.) * Anna has something in common with Cheryl Burke: both last appeared in the finals when they were 29 years old and both also appeared in the Season 2 finale. * In 2012, she performed the fewest dances of all the pros that participated that year, despite traditional high scores in both seasons. Category:Females Category:Professionals